organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Fall of the Miami Triangle
When the family of Toni Leone was murdered, the Golden Stars Yakuza saw it as an opportunity to strike at the weakened Leones, and hired both Cicada and Omnia Venena to drive them out of Asian territories and strike them in the United States. The war eventually escalated after the Leones incited a riot resulting in the deaths of several Cicada and Golden Stars members. This caused the Yakuza and their allies to raid the mansion of Toni Leone, and cause the fall of the family as a whole. On the other end of the spectrum, when Los Sicarios planned another attack on New York after their earlier failure, the Zolnerowich Bratva alerted the New York Alliance of the coming war. Months of planning commenced, and the Bravta opened shots, causing both Los Sicarios and the Leone Crime Family to back out of the Florida territory shortly before their demise, resulting in the Alliance and Bravta taking control over the states. After the Zolnerowich Bratva betrayed Los Sicarios, Lloyd Kumar convinced Los Espartono to help in destroying the cartel. A siege occurred, resulting in the deaths of Declan von Braun and Albert Borg, as well as Hector at the hands of his nemesis the Mastermind. Los Sicarios fell into disarray without leadership, with surviving members abandoning the group. War Blog 1: Fall of the Leones War Blog 2: The Bratva's Betrayal War Blog 3: Demise of Los Sicarios Combatants The Miami Triangle† *Los Sicarios† *Zolnerowich Bratva (Mole for The Coalition) *Leone Crime Family† Coalition Against Miami Triangle * Golden Stars Yakuza *The New York Alliance **Omnia Venena **The Wolves **Appalachian Vipers **Cicada **United Crime Corps. *Alejandro (hired) *Muneca (hired) Timeline Opening Shots * See: Summer Soft * Los Sicarios secretly plans an attack on New York, while the Bravta alerts the NYA to prevent the upset of the balance of the crime world. Actual War *May 9th, 2014 **War is declared **The Golden Stars hit a Leone-operated drug warehouse in Las Vegas. **Omnia Venena hired to attack a Leone brothel in New York. Successful. *May 10th, 2014 **Omnia Venena hired to attack Leones. Perform the following: ***Poison Leone compound guards ***Attack Toni Leone psychologically ***Access the Leone's servers in China; steal cash and upload computer virus **Miyoshi Kan and other Cicada members meet with Wei Xing and his men. Perform the following: ***Steal two crates of weaponry worth $100k ***Ambush and kill Xing's guards ***Capture and torture Xing **The Leones launch an attack on Cicada and Golden Stars, burning down $3 mil. worth of property and inciting a riot that results in the deaths of Cicada and Yakuza members. *May 11th, 2014 ** The Bravta massacres a floor of Los Sicarios gunmen, and captures Omni Key and Declan von Braun. The Bravta later captures Rocco and Dante Pelosi and John Leone. *** Los Sicarios and the Leones agree to back out of Florida in exchange for the freedom of their men. **Golden Stars and their allies launch an attack on the Leone estate, resulting in a bloody firefight between the two groups, and eventually the death of Toni Leone. *May 12th, 2014 **Leone remnants are wiped out by The Wolves. *May 15th, 2014 **Lloyd Kumar meets with the heads of several cartels, and convinces them to turn against Los Sicarios. *May 18th, 2014 **Los Sicarios compound placed under siege by various combined crime groups. With the other allied cartels keeping law enforcement off their back, they opt to wait and recuperate from the Leone assault rather than storm in. **The Mastermind meets with Hector and ambushes his men, though Hector escapes. **Patton Trask and Omni Key get into a sniper duel. **Los Sicarios gunmen attack Le Renard in a brothel, but are killed in retaliation. **Alejandro ambushes and kills three Los Sicarios Liquidators. **Lullaby infiltrates Albert Borg's residence and takes out his guards, though Muneca kills Borg first. **Declan von Braun is sniped and killed by Patton as he attempts to escape. **Hector takes out Omnia Venena General Adão Almeida and his guards, but is shot and killed by the Mastermind soon after. ** Los Sicarios falls into disarray without leadership, with surviving members abandoning the group. * War Ends Aftermath * May 19th, 2014 **Lloyd hosts a meeting with other high-ranking Omnia Venena members, resulting in a change in rank management and backing out of the New York Alliance. *May 20th, 2014 **The Mastermind meets with Jack Dalton, hiring the Mojave Pythons to dispose of Los Sicarios remnants. Results Overall The Leone Crime Family dissolves, with many key members going into hiding, being arrested, or being killed. Golden Stars and Cicada take over the Leone's former Asian territory. The Miami Triangle back out of Florida, leaving the alliance defunct. Los Sicarios is attacked shortly afterwards, with its leadership killed the cartel falls into disarray, and the group goes defunct. Losses Los Sicarios: 111 killed, 1 injured Leone Crime Family: 69 killed, $30,000 dollars lost, $110,000 other merchandise lost, unknown quantity of data infected with a virus Cicada: 46 killed, 6 injured Omnia Venena: 45 killed, 3 kidnapped, $8 million dollars lost Golden Stars Yakuza: 24 killed, 10 injured The Wolves: 2 killed Zolnerowich Bratva: 1 killed Territorial changes Los Sicarios and the Leone Crime Family leave the crime world. Category:Events Category:Gang Wars